


Gang Dziury w Ścianie

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Western, watching a movie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wykorzystuje pierwszą kartę ze swojego prezentu (powiązane z dniem 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Dziury w Ścianie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hole in the Wall Gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072392) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Przesunął kartkę z obietnicą w poprzek stołu, zarabiając najmniejsze ze spojrzeń znad mikroskopu. 

\- Jeden wieczór z oglądaniem filmu twojego wyboru - przeczytał John na głos, spoglądając na współlokatora z rękami złożonymi na piersi, opierając się o brzeg kuchennego stołu.

Sherlock wydał z siebie trudny do określenia dźwięk i kontynuował przygotowywanie kolejnego szkiełka z oślizgłym niebieskim płynem, ignorując Johna.

\- Jaki sens ma robienie tych kartek, jeśli nie będziesz uczestniczyć? Masz szczęście, że to nie obietnica, której najbardziej się boisz. Jeśli  _ta_ kartka nie przyciągnie twojej uwagi, może użyję tamtej w ramach zamiany. - Sherlock przestał robić to, co robił, i spojrzał na Johna ostrożnie. Wiedział oczywiście, że John mówił o karteczce “Jestem Ci winien jeden pocałunek w usta”, i pomysł, że John może chcieć ją wykorzystać, nie był przerażający, przerażający był fakt, że piłka nie była dłużej po jego stronie boiska. Całkowicie od Johna zależało, czy zagra tą kartą. Mógł to zrobić na przyjęciu świątecznym, zaraz po otwarciu. Mógł to zrobić dzisiaj, albo jutro. Albo nigdy. Sherlock był smutny, myśląc, że John może nigdy tego od niego nie chcieć, ale nie chciał naciskać. Nie miał kontroli nad sytuacją, co było dla niego nowe.

\- Oczywiście, obejrzę z tobą film. Wybierz jakiś i zobaczymy go wieczorem, ale muszę skończyć to, co mam tutaj. - Wrócił do przygotowywania szkiełek i obserwowania ich przy ostrym świetle mikroskopu.

\- Dzięki. - John westchnął i wrócił do salonu, by usiąść w fotelu. Sherlock ukradkiem zerknął na jego tyłek, a potem wrócił do pełnego skupienia na aktualnie przeprowadzanym eksperymencie.

 

 

John musiał też wykorzystać kartę “Jeden wieczór bez dedukcji”, żeby Sherlock siedział cicho w czasie filmu. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że zachowa ją na inną okazję, ale Sherlock był nieugięty, więc doktor się poddał. Teraz siedział po drugiej stronie kanapy, oglądając  _Butcha Cassidy i Sundance Kida._  


Watson zawsze uwielbiał westerny, a ten w szczególności przypominał mu jego samego i Sherlocka. Sherlock był liderem ich gangu, jak błyskotliwy Butch Cassidy. Sundance Kid był jego prawą ręką i cholernie dobrym strzelcem. John uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie ich pierwszą sprawę, nad którą razem pracowali. To był cholernie dobry strzał, no nie?


End file.
